Hoshi Origami
Hoshi Origami (折紙星 Origami Hoshi) is a second year student of U.A. High School in the Department of Heroes class. Her hero name is the Paper Folding Hero: Origami and her Quirk is Papermation, allowing her to manipulate and control paper as well as animate origami creations. Physical description Personality Abilities Powers *'Quirk - Papermation:' Hoshi's quick allows her to control, manipulate and shape all forms of paper as well as animate any origami creations she makes. She does not need to be touching paper in order to control it and can telekinetically manipulate all forms of paper. **'Property manipulation:' Hoshi can manipulate the physical properties of paper by making it solid enough to block bullets or physical attacks and sharp enough to slice through or pierce solid objects. **'Papyrokinetic constructs:' Using her Quirk combined with her paper folding skills, Hoshi is able to create constructs out of paper. The more familiar she is with the folding sequence and the more experience she has with specific constructs, the faster she is at folding it. ***'Origami shurikens:' Hoshi's most common origami creation are shurikens. Through intense training and practice, she can now effortlessly fold shurikens with only one hand in a matter of seconds. Using her Quirk, the shurikens can become sharp and sturdy enough to pierce concrete or steel. ***'Papyrokinetic wing manifestation:' Hoshi is able to gather paper together to form large wings over her back. Not only does this allow her to fly, but she can also use them as personal shields and weapons for close quarters combat. ***'Papyrokinetic blade construction:' Hoshi can also create bladed weaponry such as daggers, swords and spears. The larger the weapon, the more time she requires to construct it. ***'Paper shields:' Hoshi can form shields out of paper as small as a single sheet or gather many pieces together to form larger shields. ***'Paper projectiles:' Hoshi can harden or sharpen pieces of paper into dangerous projectiles that she can fire at will. **'Origami animation:' Hoshi can additionally animate her origami creations, giving them enough sentience to move on their own and act on her will. ***'Cranes:' Hoshi's second most common origami creation is cranes. Once animated, she can utilize the cranes as ranged attackers or even distractions. ***'Paper airplane:' Hoshi can easily fold paper airplanes and animate them to send written messages to specific recipients. **'Paper binding:' Hoshi is capable of using her paper to physically wrap around and bind a target, allowing her to restrain or capture enemies. Skills *'Papyrokinetic combat:' After extensive training during her first year at U.A., Hoshi has trained extensively to combine the qualities of her quirk with physical combat. *'Paper folding:' Likewise, Hoshi has trained extensively in paper folding to increase her speed in creating origami constructs. *'Enhanced dexterity' *'Enhanced marksmanship' Weaknesses *'Ammunition:' Should Hoshi use up all her paper supply, she will be rendered powerless as she cannot use her quirk without a supply of paper. She additionally cannot create paper from nothing. *'Elemental vulnerability:' Regardless of how Hoshi manipulates the properties of paper, she cannot make it immune to the effects of certain elements. Fire, for example, will easily burn up all her paper regardless of how she tries to use it. Like with fire, Hoshi cannot render her paper waterproof. Once it becomes wet, the paper loses its integrity and becomes harder or downright impossible for her to manipulate. This makes it difficult for her to battle someone with a water-based Quirk or in wet environments and weather. Acid will likewise corrode her paper. *'Wind:' Wind will also interfere with Hoshi's ability to utilize paper as she is unable to manipulate the properties of paper to keep it from being blown away by strong gusts of wind. Equipment *'Paper packets:' Hoshi's hero costume has a variety of origami paper packets along her belt and inside her jacket, giving her ample supply to work with. Trivia *Hoshi's name (星) is Japanese for "star". *Hoshi's last name is Origami (折紙), the Japanese art of folding paper. *Hoshi's powers are based on Paper Star from the Carmen Sandiego Netflix series. *Her favorite food is sushi. Category:My Hero Academia characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:Humans Category:A to Z